Stranger, Sister, Daughter
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: A 'normal' day for ranma takes and interesting twist when a strange little girl shows up A Ranma Tenchi crossover At last Chapter 5!
1. The arrival

Stranger, Sister, Daughter  
(A Tenchi Muyo/ Ranma ½ crossover)  
By Ryouga's best friend  
  
  
A young girl wandered down a street in an city unknown to her, she struggled a bit with the large backpack she carried but didn't seem to care much. She wore a downtrodden look on her normally cheery face and her normally happy pink eyes were full of sorrow and currently locked on the ground in front of her. Her long light blue hair was in two ponytails, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt she looked just like any other 12 year old girl and not a princess of an alien planet. She walked with no purpose in no particular direction and didn't seem to hear the of fighting up ahead...  
  
Ranma was not having a good day by any stretch of the imagination. Akane was angry with him and this meant he didn't have any company walking home, or back up when he was jumped by Ryouga. He knew he could beat Ryouga, not that it would be easy. When he though he finally had control of the fight Mousse jumped him somehow seeing him when he was on a delivery. Now Ranma was starting to doubt this fight, with all the dodging he couldn't get up much of an offense and the longer the battle goes the bigger harder it will be to win. While being engaged with Mousse, Ryouga started to power up for a ki blast. He wasn't to worried, but something out of the corner of his eye did. A young girl was walking this way and didn't seem to be notice the fight. "Ryouga you idiot there's an Bystander comin' this way, don't fire" he shouted after knocking Mousse into a nearby wall.  
  
"Your not fooling me Ranma, today you see hell. Prepare to die!" he was about to fire.  
  
"Hey kid watch out!" he shouted running to her as fast as possible. Ryouga fired his mighty Perfect Shi Shi Hokudan, the ball sped toward it's target...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A voice penetrated the fog in her head and Sasami became alert, she looked around and to her horror she saw a gigantic ball of green energy heading right for her. She was frozen in fright, she screamed an closed her eyes anticipating the impact. She felt herself get lifted off her feet by someone, she quickly locked her arms around the person's neck in a death grip. She cringed when her heard the explosion. After a moment she opened up on of her eyes slowly, she was still in one piece and now where near the explosion. She looked up to see herself in the arms of an older boy in a red silk shirt and black pants. He had a worried look on her face, "Are you okay?" He asked. Sasami nodded mutely. The boy seemed relieved until a chain came flying toward them. Sasami screamed again, the boy holding her jumped out of the way and onto a nearby roof. "What the hell do you think your doin' Mousse, I've got a bystander here" he yelled to the robed boy with huge glasses who apparently had thrown the chain. *Mousse?* she thought confused.   
  
"I won't stop until you release your hold on Shampoo" 'Mousse' shouted back to the boy saved her.   
  
"How many times do I have ta tell you, I'M NOT AFTER SHAMPOO!" he shouted back.  
  
"None of your lies Saotome, the mere notion that someone wouldn't want my Shampoo is laughable. Get ready to face my wrath" the boy pulled out a large sword from his volumeless robes. The third boy with the bandanna smacked Mousse into the air with his umbrella sending him flying out of sight.  
  
"Thanks Ryouga" 'Ryouga' looked from Sasami to the boy holding her.  
  
"We'll finish this later Ranma" he said gathering up his backpack, "I'm sorry" he said with a bow before wandering off. 'Ranma' touched down on the ground again, he slowly put Sasami down on he own two feet.   
  
"T-thank you" she said shakily, "R-Ranma-san?".  
  
"Just Ranma, and what's your name?"   
  
"Sasami" she said steadying herself  
  
"What were you doing wandering around Nermia by yourself? It's not safe around here" he said kindly, she looked to the ground.  
  
"I...I kinda ran away from home" she said sadly her eyes getting misty  
  
"Oh come on, why would you do somethin' like that?" he knelt down to look her in the eyes. "I bet your Parents a really worried about you"  
  
"My parent live... really far away and never visit, the only family I have is my sister Ayeka. She only cares about herself" the girl showed a small bit of pent up anger, "I knew one person who I.. that cared for me, but he's not around anymore" she kept her gaze on the pavement her small fist balled up as she shook. Ranma put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's really rough" he thought for a second, he hated seeing girls cry, especially kids. "How long have you been traveling?" he kicked himself mentally for not thinking of something comforting. The girls looked really sad and depressed, (we're talking one hell of a Shi Shi Hokudan)  
  
"A little over 2 monthes" she managed to choke out.  
  
"Do you have a place stay?" He smiled at her kindly, Sasami looked at him almost frightened. *He so much like Tenchi...* she thought recalling the events up to this point, overwhelmed she than broke down and collapsed into Ranma's arms crying her eyes out. Surprised he froze for a second, then slowly brought her into an embrace. He patted her softly on the back talking softly.  
  
"I-it's okay, let it out..." he said a bit nervous, he wasn't used to this kind of thing so he let his instincts took over. He rocked her gently and she slowly calmed and went limp, she was exhausted. "Poor girl, all tired out" he said quietly to himself, "I should probably take her to the dojo" Ranma lifted the girl and her backpack effortlessly off the ground and broke into a jog back home. A few minutes later he got to the porch, his arms full he knocked with his elbow. Well he waited he spied a quick look at the girl in his arms, he arms were still tightly around his neck *Cute kid* he thought to himself with a smile. Kasumi answered the door and gave a bit of a gasp.  
  
"Oh my, What happened Ranma?" she asked worried.  
  
"I'll tell ya in a sec, I just want to drop her off" he indicated the bundle in his arms.   
  
"Just drop her in my room" Kasumi said as he headed up stairs, he came back down a moment later without the girl and he sat down at the table and explained the situation. "So she's a run away" the elder Tendo sister, "Is she a ronin?" she asked worried.  
  
"I think so, she said she has a family but the way she described them the don't seem like a model group of people. She must be pretty far away from home traveling a month" Ranma said glancing upstairs for a second. "I wonder if Mr. Tendo will let her stay, I don't have the heart to kick her out. She seems like such a sweet kid" he said. When he looked back Kasumi had a funny smile on her face, "What?".  
  
"You must have really taken a liking to her" she said watching Ranma hide the blush on his face.  
  
"I know, there's just somethin' about her that makes me want to keep her happy. She looked so sad, and it just looked wrong for her to be like that...I don't know, maybe I'm just gettin' soft" he finished mumbling the rest.   
  
"Caring for someone doesn't make you soft Ranma" Kasumi said cheerily, "Your not made of ice, remember that" she said sagely standing up and brushed off her apron, "Well I still have to finish dinner, when she wakes up bring her down so she meet everyone" with that she was in the kitchen and working hard.   
  
*For a second I thought that wasn't Kasumi, But I guess she's right* he thought surprised. Ranma was silent for a long time staring at the table. His was having a mental conversation with himself and after a few minutes he smiled. He stood up and headed upstairs, running right into Akane. The still angry would-be fiancee notice the smile plastered on his face for a moment before they collided, within seconds she was waiting for a conclusion to jump to (No offense to Akane fans, but you have know that anger and rational thought aren't even in the same city for Akane).  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she said with a hint of anger.  
  
"I put a girl in Kasumi's room and I wanted to see if she was awake yet" he knew he said it the wrong way when Akane got 'that look' in her eyes.   
  
"Which girl, Ukyo, Shampoo or is it some other fiancee I don't know about" she said her anger building. Ranma backed away.  
  
"It's not what you think Akane, it's just a little girl th-" he started.  
  
"A little girl! Oh that's rich. Try another one why don't ya" she interrupted.  
  
"Will listen to me for once you Stupid Tomboy!" he shouted only to receive a quick and painful introduction to Mr. Mallet. The door opened behind her and a 12 year old girl opened the door.  
  
"What's going on out here?" she asked rubbing her eyes, Akane's eyes bugged out and he anger immediately drained out. she was hit with a hard shot of guilt looking down at Ranma who started to wake up. The last of her stubbornness took over and she quickly headed to her room, just because she was wrong didn't mean she had to admit it. Sasami went over to Ranma who just woke up mumbling something about uncute tomboys. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Ya I'm fine" he shrugged and stood up, "I should ask you that though, you collapsed and fainted" he finished seriously. Sasami looked at the floor embarrassed.  
  
"Well I haven't eaten in a while, but I'm okay" she lied only to have her stomach betray her with a loud growl. She blushed as Ranma gave her an amused look.  
  
"Oh yeah your not hungry at all" he said jokingly, he laughed a bit as she blushed deeper. "Come on kiddo, Kasumi will fix somthin' up for ya" he said taking her hand and leading her downstairs.  
  
"Ranma-san?"   
  
"Just Ranma, ther's no need to be so formal" he said stopping at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ranma?" she corrected "who was that girl, the one that hit you?" she asked concerned, Ranma sighed.  
  
"That's my fiancee" he said begrudgingly, Sasami didn't say anything she just looked at him. Ranma knew the look, he got it enough. "It's an arranged marriage by our fathers, I didn't know about it until a few months ago. Neither of us wanted it and well this is the effect" he rubbed his head for emphasis.   
  
"She doesn't seem like a very nice person" she looked to the girl's room in question. "She didn't even say she was sorry about hitting you"   
  
"Yeah" he said a bit dejected, then he went back to his normal arrogant self. "Come on, Kasumi really wants to meet you" he headed down the stairs shortly followed by a reluctant Sasami. She descended the stairs to see an adult male playing shoji with what appeared to be a panda, most amusing was that they both constantly cheated. Whenever on looked away the other would switch the pieces around *A trained panda, that's pretty cool* she thought watching the match. Out from the kitchen came an older girl with long brown hair and cheerful smile on her face. Ranma brought her over, "Kasumi this is Sasami" he introduced. Kasumi gave a gentle smile down to the young princess.  
  
"Why hello there Sasami" she said in her usual cheery mood to the younger girl who was not in her usual cheer mood.  
  
"Hi" she said shyly looking at the floor.  
  
"Please take a seat next to Ranma, I'm sure Mr. Saotome won't mind. Would you?" she asked to the Man and Panda behind her. Much two her surprise the panda held out a sign.  
  
(Sure go ahead) Sasami eyes were wide.  
  
"That was cool, does your Panda know any other tricks?" she asked Kasumi with girlish excitement. The Panda turned the sign around.  
  
(Tricks? What Tricks?) it shrugged, Sasami giggled.  
  
"yeah he know a few, but he basically just sleeps and eats. He's really lazy" Ranma butted in with a smirk. The Panda shot him a glance which he promptly ignored. When it turned back all but two of his pieces were left with the man looking innocently out side. Kasumi started placing food on the table. Which meant it was dinner time, Ranma sat down with Sasami to his right, Soun sat at the head of the table with Kasumi next to him. A the other two girls came down from upstairs, The violent girl from earlier sat silently on Ranma's other side. The other girl had short brown hair with a black shirt and tight jeans sat next to Kasumi. The panda sat near Ranma but not at the table, so he was still within food stealing range. The middle Tendo sister cast a glance toward the girl at Ranma's side.   
  
"Who's the kid?" she said eyeing her suspiciously, the girl in question looked away. Ranma spoke up.  
  
"I better introduce you guys, everyone this is Sasami. Sasami this is Nabiki" he indicated the girl who spoke.  
  
"Hi" she said meekly, the older girl smirked.  
  
"Hey" she said casually.  
  
"And you've already met Kasumi, this is Akane" he pointed to the girl who'd hit him earlier. Akane smiled and greeted her in a friendly manner taking Sasami a bit by surprise. Ranma then pointed to the middle aged man at the head of the table.  
  
"That's Mr. Tendo"  
  
"Please to meet you" she said politely slipping into her hostess training.  
  
"It's a pleasure young lady" he responded equally polite.  
  
"That's everyone, so I guess we can eat" and on that note they began. Sasami was surprised to see Ranma and the panda eating well faster than the human eye could see.   
  
"So Sasami" Soun said as Ranma and The panda fought over seconds, "What brings you here?" Sasami's former cheerfulness went away at the question, this caused Ranma to stop eating.  
  
"I.. I wandered here" she said unsteadily. Nabiki raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"What of your family Sasami?" he pressed, she had already done this once today and winced at the question.  
  
"What of them? T-they all but abandoned me and left me running the whole house well they just sat around. As f-far as I'm concerned... I have no family" she said reluctant. Soun gained a dark look which unsettled the other people at the table.  
  
"So you disowned your family, your aware that your now a ronin" he said coolly. Sasami only nodded, so he continued "then I'll have to ask you to leave" the roof would have blown open at this point.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone but Sasami and Soun shouted.   
  
"How could you even think that Father, she's just a girl!" Kasumi stated disappointed.   
  
"She's old enough to defy her family" he said back.  
  
"Mr. Tendo, you can't do this. She's only twelve and with the way her family treated her. At least here her side of the story" Ranma pleaded, motivated by the hopeless look on the girl's face. Mr. Tendo looked at all the angry faces around the table.  
  
"I guess that's okay" he said begrudgingly, Ranma nodded to Sasami who gave a shy smile back to him. She took a deep breath, this would take a lot to tell the whole story with editing out the space stuff. She started explaining how the 'family' met and told many of the events, evil people trying to get Tenchi or one of the girls. She than began describing her snooty sister Ayeka, the very forward Ryoko, The ditzy Mihoshi and her reluctant partner Kyone, The genus of Washu, and Tenchi... the good times. Until the recent turn of events.  
  
"A few months ago things started to go down hill, Washu stayed in her room and hardly ever come out. Mihoshi and Kyone were transferred to another, ah, district. At home it was the worst, I normally didn't mind doing all the work as long as I got some help now and then. But my sister and Ryoko's fights got longer and more fierce, always destroying something. They never lifted a finger or even apologized. To Make it worse Tenchi started to go to school in Tokyo, he promised he would see us two months ago...but on the way there his train crashed" she started to get choked up, she managed to continue with tears in her eyes. "He didn't die but he's in a coma and won't wake up. Ryoko and Ayeka became even more violent with him gone and in one fight all but destroyed the whole house. I couldn't stand it, without any help, support or even a thank you I couldn't keep up with my chores. So I ran, I'd be surprised if they even knew I was gone. I tried to say good bye to at least Washu but she still wasn't answering her door, the only person I said good bye to was Tenchi..." she sat saddened tears streaming down her face still looking at the floor. Soun's face was no longer dark and he looked on the edge of shredding tears. Kasumi dabbed her eyes lightly with a handkerchief. Nabiki still had her mask up but she was having trouble maintaining it. Ranma was struck into silence, on impulse he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a sad smile on her face, and mouthed 'thank you'. Akane watched the little girl pour her heart out and sat stupefied as Ranma comforted her, he was suppose to be an insensitive jerk... was she wrong about him? "If you want me to go I understand" she continued. To Sasami's surprise, and no one else's, Soun broke into full blown tears.   
  
"oh you poor, poor girl. That's so sad!" he wailed. As soon as he started he stopped, "of course you can stay" he said with a smile. Sasami was a bit confused, but happy, she had a place to stay at least for a while. Nabiki sighed *Another free loader... While at least she's not a walking stomach like the other two* she thought making various calculations in her head.  
  
"Thank you Tendo-san" Sasami said a little happier. Dinner went on without anymore events, afterwards they tried to figure out where Sasami could stay. It was solved very quickly when Kasumi volunteered, that was when everybody turned in. whose knows what tomorrow has in store?  
  
AN- I've always liked Sasami most out of the Tenchi characters. So when the idea of an only Sasami crossover into Ranma came to me it was down on paper before the thought finished. This is the first part and I'm sure there will be more to come.   



	2. A day with the Tendos

****

Stranger, Sister, Daughter

By Ryouga's best friend

Part 2

Sasami's eyes cracked open slowly in the wee hours of the morning. She gave a relaxed sigh enjoying the futon she was laying on, much more comfortable than the hard floors and cold grounds of traveling. She sat up and looked around the room that she was sharing with that nice girl Kasumi. It was spotless and what few items were in the room were organized. After a little reluctance she left the comfort of her bed and stood up and stretched a bit, she casually looked at the clock… 4:30. She sighed quietly, a bit frustrated. She had been away from home for months now and she was still waking up early as if to do her chores. Knowing it was fruitless to complain she decided to get dressed and head downstairs. She quietly put on a pale pink T-shirt and jeans in hopes to not wake that nice girl Kasumi-san… which would have been a nice gesture if the girl in question wasn't already awake. This surprised Sasami that someone would wake up before her, curious she headed downstairs. 

Downstairs it was very dim light as the sun had only begun to rise, the house was relatively quiet accept for the low rubble of what sounded like a washing machine. She proceeded into the dinning room, which was surprisingly clean with all of the plates and utensils set up, well admiring the set table she heard a faint humming coming from the courtyard. She sneaked over to the door and peeked outside, Kasumi was hanging up the laundry. She hummed a happy tune dancing a little bit as she placed the wet clothes on the line. Sasami smiled at this think back to the times when she'd be up doing the chores, Kasumi put the last shirt up and picked up the empty basket. She turned slowly finishing her song and gasped in surprise. "Oh my, you're up early" she stated a bit embarrassed. 

"I always get up early, it's an habit I can't seem to get rid of. I'm sorry Kasumi-san, I didn't mean to fluster you" she apologized stepping outside.

"There's no need to apologize I was just a bit surprised, normally I'm the only one up at this hour. Come on in I was about to start breakfast," she said with a smile passing her and heading inside. 

"Oh can I help?" she asked excited. Kasumi was about to say she didn't have to but seeing the hopefulness in her eyes she changed her mind.

"Sure I wouldn't mind a hand" she replied motioning her to follow.

"Oh boy" Sasami giggled following her in. Kasumi gave younger girl an apron and they got started. Kasumi originally gave Sasami a relatively small bit to do, which made her very surprised when Sasami finished in no time. Catching her oversight Kasumi split the remaining cooking between them, to pass the time while the food simmered and baked they had a little conversation. 

"You're a very good cook Sasami" 

"Gee thanks" she responded blushing "I've had a lot of practice back at home" she said a bit reluctant. "Your a really good cook too Kasumi-san". 

"Why thank you Sasami" she said "I've come to enjoy it, I've been doing it and the rest of the house work since my mother died" she continued opening up a bit. 

"That's so sad" Sasami commented "Tenchi lost his mother too…" she said quieter, more to herself. "Shouldn't some of the others be helping you, I mean even the Masaki 'family' helped me…sometimes… doesn't anyone else do any work?" she asked, Kasumi took a minute to think about.

"Well, now that I think of it… hardly. I mean Ranma has helped me once and a while and Akane tries but…" she paused searching for the politest way to say it, "she gets _hasty_ and makes mistakes. It's not a problem though, I don't mind" she replied happily. Sasami nodded in acknowledgment remembering when she could say that, feeling a bit down…suddenly there was a sudden crash outside followed by loud shouting and fighting, quickly breaking the young girl out of her thoughts she became alert. 

"What's happening" she asked worried rushing over to the window to see the commotion, Kasumi paid little heed.

"Looks like Ranma is awake" The elder Tendo daughter stated idly to herself taking a quick look at the food she was preparing. Her younger companion gasped in shock catching her full attention. "What's wrong Sasami?" she asked becoming concerned.

"Ranma's being attacked!" she almost shouted pointing into the backyard, Kasumi looked outside to see Ranma having his morning spar with his father, Genma, at their usual level… just under gratuitous violence.

"Oh don't worry Sasami, he's just sparing with his father. They'll be in shortly," she said calmly heading back to the stove. *He's okay, besides, a nice girl like Kasumi wouldn't let him get hut* Sasami thought looking back out in time to see Ranma take a viscous hit to the stomach. She turned to give a quick look back to Kasumi *would she? *. In a moment of doubt she ran outside to check on him. She ran to the back door and onto the porch, only to be dazzled at the aerial grace and speed he was fighting with as he continued to defy gravity. She shook herself out of it and shouted to the young martial artist.

"Ranma, are you okay?!" the boy in question turn with surprise dropping his guard for a split second. 

"Sasami?" he asked before getting knocked into the koi pond. A few moments later a short red hared girl burst out of the water and knocked the man into the ground right next to the pool. She shouted at him a bit, but Sasami wasn't paying attention. She was watching the water with growing dread, why hadn't he come up yet. 

"Ranma!" she shouted running over to the pond to help him out, though when she got there she found it empty, minus a few terrified koi. "Ranma… where did he go?" she asked confused. The girl looked nervous as she approached, she swallowed a bit before speaking. 

"Ah, Sasami?" she asked slowly, the girl in question turned. She eyed the older girl strangely, having never met her before.

"Do I know you?" she replied with another question. The girl looked more nervous and paused a bit before answering, She quickly shot a venomous glare to the unconscious Genma. 

"Yeah, actually you do, ya see…" she paused to delay as much as possible, "I'm Ranma…" she said with a sigh. Sasami looked at the girl closely, *She looks a little bit like Ranma… and she came out of to pond, but… it doesn't make sense. Ranma is a guy* she thought to herself as she stared at the girl, so intently that she didn't see Kasumi enter with a steaming kettle. The eldest Tendo sister calmly stepped over Genma's unconscious body and over to the red head, this Sasami noticed.

"Here you go Ranma" she said passing the girl the kettle.

"Thank you Kasumi" she replied calmly, Sasami broke out of her own thoughts looking toward Kasumi.

"She's Ranma?" She asked confused, Kasumi nodded "but Ranma's a guy… isn't he?" she continued.

"I am a guy" the girls stated, confusing the younger girl even more, "look I'll show you… you may want to sit down" with she poured the hot on her head. The change took place almost instantly; Sasami's eyes were as wide as saucers watching the petite red head turn into Ranma. "It's a curse ya see and… Sasami?" 

"…" She stared in total shock, frozen in place.

"Sasami?" Ranma asked waving a hand in front of the girl's face, after about a minute she finally keeled over into Ranma's arms. "…She took it better than I thought," he said simply picking her up. He was about to leave when he heard a groan behind him, signaling the awakening of his father. His neutral expression turned into a sour grimace, he gently placed the girl the ground leaning against the wall before heading back to his father. "Hey pops!" he shouted to the newly conscious man. "What was the big idea with the cheap shot when I was distracted?" he growled as Genma nursed the large bump on his head.

"A martial artist must take any advantage he can when in a fight, you shouldn't have let anything distract you. Much less a girl!" he stated firmly, Ranma fumed silently trying to hold his anger in check. 

"Then why did you kick me into the pond, you scared the hell out of her" he asked forcefully.

"Well that more then you did for me" the older man touched the bump on his head. "Oh what a son of mine" he wailed, "sending his poor father to the cold hard ground just cause he can't take his father in a sparing match" he continued not noticing his son aura blaze up.

"Stupid old man!" Ranma growled before he punted his father into the sky. He let out a frustrated sigh before heading back to Sasami.

**********

Sasami's eyes opened slowly for the second time today, she got up and looked around. She was in Kasumi's room again… though this time she was on the bed and fully clothed. She stood up to find another not-so-subtle difference to this morning, a worried Ranma pacing next to the bed. It was then when she remembered her reason for waking up twice in one day. Ranma was a girl… well he wasn't one right now, but she was sure he was a second ago. The teen in question turned at the sounds of her rousing. 

"Are you okay Sasami?" he asked relieved, not being able to find her voice she merely nodded. The boy immediately relaxed and acted as if he weren't worried at all. "Of course, I mean you took much better then I thought. So come on Kasumi saved some breakfast for you" he finished nonchalantly and started to head out. 

"Ranma?" Sasami finally said just before he left, He turned slowly. "Did you… did you turn into a girl?" she asked confused. Ranma swallowed.

"Uh…" he stalled feeling uncomfortable. "Ah…yeah, yeah I did" he replied quietly, very embarrassed. Sasami was silent again, not sure how to respond. She had seen so many strange thing while living with Tenchi, been to several galaxies but this… was downright odd.

"How?" the single word slipped out after much deliberating, Ranma sighed. It was time to tell his story… again. He hated telling it all the time, it's not a story he can be proud of or anything, and it was usually followed by repeated 'accidental' splashes to activate the curse. It was an overall unpleasant experience for him. 

"I'll tell you downstairs, that way we can have some breakfast first"

***********

"And that's about the gist of it" he stated finishing up his story about Jusenkyo and his curse. They sat across from each other at the dinner table.

"That wasn't nice of your father to do," she said looking at the man in question as he played Go with Mr. Tendo. 

"I know, pop can be a real idiot sometimes… but he's not all bad. I mean he's my pops... if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have turned out to be such a good fighter" he admitted quietly so the person in question couldn't hear. Sasami merely nodded not really sure what to say. 

"Good morning everyone" Akane said with a smile as she came downstairs dressed for school. "Ranma it's almost time for school, we'd better get going" she said seriously. He nodded and stood up.

"Guess I'll talk to you later kid" he said grabbing his bag and bento. They both rushed out and ran down street top speed… well technically Ranma was on the fence at top speed. Sasami helped Kasumi clean up the table and kitchen…

* * * * *

Akane and Ranma slowed down when they got about halfway to school, gaining a nice leisurely walking pace. Akane eventually turned to the fence and asked.

"Ranma… What do you think of that girl?" she asked curious.

"You mean Sasami? I think she's a nice kid, why?" he replied casually.

"I think there's something weird about, like she was hiding something" she sounded unsure. "Never mind it was just a passing thought" she dismissed it a bit embarrassed.

"No, I'm pretty sure she hasn't told us everything… but I wouldn't think any different of it. Everyone has their secrets" he said calmly, she gave a quick glance up to him as he glided along unfazed by the fence under him. *I wish I could balance like that…* she thought wistfully as they entered the school grounds. From there the day fell into it's normal cycle, fighting Kuno before school, a few classes, a chaotic lunch, gym and it was over. Though Akane arrived home to a sight they were unaccustomed. Kasumi's coat wasn't on its hanger, but someone was definitely cooking. Ranma took no notice as he headed into the dojo. Curious, Akane peeked in to see Sasami on a step stool stirring a steaming pot; the stove was covered with various dishes that were simmering pleasantly. The younger girl took a sip from the pot.

"Needs a bit more spice" she stated to herself sprinkling a few pinches of spice.

"Sasami? Where's Kasumi?" Akane asked surprising the younger girl.

"Oh Akane. Kasumi said she had to drop some books off at the doctor's office, so I decided to finish up the meal" she fiddled with the apron she had found on in the closet. "I didn't think anyone would mind" she continued. Akane looked at the girl as she shifted uncomfortably. *She wearing the apron I wore when I was just a kid…* she reflected mentally. 

"I guess so, what harm could it do?" she said with a shrug and a smile, this caused Sasami to smile back happily getting back to cooking. Akane left the kitchen and returned to the living room a smile still on her face. Sitting down on the couch with an intense feeling of nostalgia. The fog dissipated when Ranma took a seat next to her, towel on his shoulders, on his way for an after school workout.

"So what's Kasumi making for dinner?" he asked since she had seen her head that way. Akane turned to face him.

"Sasami is cooking, my sister isn't even home" she said seriously, Ranma looked mildly surprised.

"Really? It smells really good" he stated as he sniffed the air. "Who knows Akane maybe she could teach you how to cook something" he said sticking out his tongue. Akane fumed silently and socked him, causing the strongest martial artist in Nerima to collapse in a heap.

"Jerk" she mumbled and headed upstairs. As the house sank into silence, a figure slipped out from behind the bushes outside. An angry grimace on his face, glaring through the window at the recovering martial artist.

"Tonight Ranma, you'll pay" he seethed silently slipping into the backyard…

AN- well here's part 2, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I tried to put this one more upbeat than the last and part 3 should have a lot of humor for all to enjoy. I look forward to your reviews and responses. Ja ne!


	3. Dinner Surprises

****

Stranger, Sister, Daughter

By Ryouga's best friend

Part 3

Kasumi slipped in the door quietly, hoping not to alert anyone. She was late with dinner and her errands took a bit longer than expected. Placing her coat on the hanger she peeked around the corner. The living room was empty, *****Perfect* she thought grateful as she rushed into the kitchen. Upon entering she was hit with a delicious aroma, a whole meal was already prepared. On the stove two pots bubbled quietly; the vegetables were cleaned, cut, spiced and fried; Fish and chicken sat in pans sizzling and ready to eat. In front of the large meal stood Sasami, her arms behind her back and an unsure expression on her face dressed in Akane's old cooking apron. "Oh my" she said very surprised.

"I.. I thought you could use a break" Sasami said reluctantly. The eldest Tendo sister snapped out of her stupor and gave the younger girl a small smile.

"It's delightful, thank you very much" she replied kindly, causing that the younger girl to girl beam with joy. Kasumi took a small taste of the fish and her mouth exploded with flavor. "Sasami… this is amazing" she stated in surprise, considering how old the young cook was she must have been cooking most her life. 

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" The younger girl replied shyly, Kasumi smiled back. The two of them brought the food out to the table and called the others to dinner. The older men were the first to arrive having only been on the porch, they were shortly followed by Akane and Nabiki from upstairs who had been working on homework… but Ranma never came. 

"Where could he be?" Kasumi wonder aloud.

"Last I saw him he was on his way to the dojo" Akane said while standing, "I'll go check". A few moments later Akane's voice could be heard by the other side of the house "Ryouga?!".

* * * * *

In the dojo Ranma and Ryouga's arms were locked together with Ranma pinned against the wall, feet dangling off the ground. "Today Ranma is where I get my revenge" The lost boy growled twisting his enemy's arms slightly. Ranma breathed in sharply trying not to panic, he had to wait for his opportunity to act.

"Some revenge pig boy, jumping me when I have my back turned. Can't take me in a fair fight" he goaded, *the angrier Ryouga is the more mistakes he makes* he thought calmly feeling even more pressure applied to his shoulders *if he doesn't break me in half first* he continued a bit more worried. 

"Shut up, I'm not falling for your tricks. I will defeat you and nothing is going to stop me" he replied angrily. Ranma could feel the energy building up in Ryouga's muscles, *He is gonna to try and break my arms! * Ranma exclaimed mentally, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice from the door of the dojo.

"Ryouga?!" Akane exclaimed in surprise. 

"A-Akane?" The lost boy got a chill up his spine, he turned to see the love of his life Akane Tendo. Fortunately for Ranma in his rival's nervousness he loosened the hold.

"Now's my chance" he whispered. Acting swiftly he pushed Ryouga's arms out of the way, jumped and kicked him hard in the face with both legs sending the lost boy barreling through the fence and into the yard across the street. For his part Ranma landed painfully on his left shoulder coming down from the kick. Shocked Akane ran to his side as the rest of the family appeared in the doorway.

"Ranma are you okay?" she asked very worried. 

"I've been better" he responded honestly standing up again massaging his left shoulder slightly. Akane look visibly relieved, and after a small silent moment they spoke this time more in key with their normal conversations.

"You should really stop picking on Ryouga all the time" she stated a matter-of-factly. 

"Picking on him?" he replied, "he jumped me on the way into dinner, I hadn't even said a word!" he shouted.

"Well you must have done something to him"

"Come on Akane, I haven't-" he started, but before the argument could begin Ryouga came charging across the street, umbrella in hand.

"Ranma!" he bellowed pulling back his arm and with a might heave he launched the weighted umbrella toward the quarrelling pair. 

"Akane watch out!" Ranma pushed Akane to the other side of the dojo and dived out of the way. There was a distinct crunch sound as the unusual weapon embedded itself in the wall. The lost boy reentered the dojo 

"I make you pay for that cheap shot Saotome". 

"I'm ready for ya now pig boy" Sasami watched wide-eyed as the two teens engaged in a fierce, fast paced fight. Blows flew back and forth coming from all directions but neither boy could break through the others defense. 

"What's going on Akane-san? Why are they fighting?" the younger girl asked confused. Akane was still a bit shaken from Ranma's push.

"They're rivals, they've been fighting since they were children. Normally Ranma instigates Ryouga into fights, but today I'm not so sure…" she answered to the best of her knowledge. Sasami winced at a loud 'thwack' sound. When she looked up Ranma was on the floor breathing heavily, but Ryouga was no where to be seen. There was a long silence as Ranma got to his feet and looked idly at the new hole in the dojo roof.

"So… What's for dinner?" he asked innocently causing everyone else to fall to the floor in a heap.

* * * * *

After a few minutes the family all sat done to eat, Sasami waited anxiously as the family ate their first course. "Ah great as always my dear Kasumi" Soun praised.

"Ha ha Kasumi's cooking always gives me a warm feeling in my heart" Genma chuckled as he grabbed seconds. The eldest Tendo sister took a sip of tea.

"Those are very kind words Father, but I didn't make any of this" she replied calmly causing everyone but Ranma and Akane to freeze. Nabiki dared a look to Akane.

"Than you sis" she asked with a tinge of fear.

"Nope, I was studying tonight" she replied receiving a collective sigh f relief from her family. "And just WHAT is that suppose to mean?" she growled nearly snapping her chop sticks. 

"Nah, it was Sasami here who made it" Ranma butted in causally patting the younger girl on the back. Sasami for her part blushed a deep red and nodded. After a short pause the table erupted with praise, which only embarrassed the girl more. The dinner went on as usual with idle chat of the day, school happenings, home issues, recent unprovoked attacks (Ranma's conversation point of choice), you know the usual. Though as quickly as it started the meal had come to an end and as Kasumi and Akane cleaned up, Sasami approached Ranma.

"Um… Ranma" she asked reluctantly. The boy in question was on his way to his room to take a nap due to the semi-beating he just received, but wouldn't admit phased him.

"Yeah" 

"I was wondering if you could show me around nermia, so I could learn my way around" she continued fiddling around with her shirt nervously. "If it's to much of a bother I understand I can jus-" she added almost immediately.

"Sure" he replied casually.

"Really" she spoke hopefully.

"Yeah just let me get my scarf, its kind of chilly out" he said with an unconscious smile as she jovially ran into Kasumi's room to get her coat. For some reason he felt good whenever she was happy. That thought still in his mind he got his scarf and waited by the door. 

"Ranma?" A voice asked curiously from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a perplexed Akane.

"Oh hey Akane, what's up?" he greeted cheerfully.

"Where are you off to?" she asked mildly suspicious.

"I'm just showin' the kid around town before it gets too late" he said rolling his eyes, she had that I-don't-trust-you look in her eyes. He sighed but his good mood still held firm "you don't got to be all paranoid Akane, I'm just being nice to the kid is all".

"That's exactly it, I've never seen you act this nice to anyone" she pointed out, "not even to me" she added quietly. Ranma was in quiet awe at that statement, Akane quickly turned to leave. "But you can do whatever you want, it's not like I care" she finished haughtily as she headed toward the stairs. At the same moment Sasami excitedly rushed down the stairs. The two collided and landed in a heap on the floor. Ranma rushed over worried.

"I'm SO sorry Akane-san, I wasn't paying attention" The younger girl said climbing off "Are you okay?" she asked worried. The older of the two girls sat up shaking the cobwebs from her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" she replied a bit shaken. Ranma sheepishly offered a hand up, to which a surprised Akane accepted. 

"Hey Akane… you wanna come with?" he asked as casually as he could, "I'm sure Sasami wouldn't mind, right kiddo?" he inquired to the younger girl.

"Sure, that would be great" she replied her excitement returning. Akane was stunned for a moment but then smiled.

"I'd like that" 

A/N- That was part 3, much shorter than… just about anything else I've written. This was more of an interlude chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I tell you part 4 will be very fun. Ranma, Akane and Sasami go around Nerima showing all the sites and meeting the other crazy residents. Please Review! Je ne…


	4. The Tour part 1

****

Stranger, Sister, Daughter

By Ryouga's best friend

Part 4

Three figures left the Tendo Dojo as sun began its decent from the sky. They slowly made their way along the canal toward the business district of Nerima. The two girls walking side by side on the side walk with Ranma perched on the top of the fence. They walked in silence, the road empty of any other people. 

Sasami glanced up at the boy who had only days before saved her life as he glided effortlessly across the top of the fence. She couldn't help but think back to many similarities this boy had to Tenchi. * His strength, bravery, kindness, and even the awkwardness he seemed to have around girls, even their appearances had a bizarre similarity. Though Ranma was more muscular and had an aura of confidence surrounding him. Personality-wise Ranma was much rougher around the edges, with an almost forced macho attitude, which could be almost funny at times if you saw how kind he could be. * She mused with a small smile. 

It took her a moment to figure out that her eyes had been lingering on him long enough to be considered staring. The young girl quickly withdrew her gaze embarrassed in herself. The sudden gesture gained the eyes of both martial artists. The extra scrutiny caused her to blush crimson. Akane was suspicious but remained silent, while Ranma just looked puzzled.

It only took a few minutes for the trio to arrive in down town Nerima. "It's so nice at night with all the lights" Sasami broke the silence as she admired the many neon signs and streetlights. Ranma and Akane agreed never really bothering to notice before. They stopped across from the Nekohanten much to Akane's dismay. 

"This is the Nekohanten. A ramen restaurant run by Chinese amazons." The pigtailed boy explained as Sasami's eyes widened.

"Chinese amazons?" 

"Yeah Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne"

"Mousse, you mean that boy who was fighting you the other day?"

"Yeah. He's under the impression I'm trying to take Shampoo away from him."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact your constantly flirting with her, would it?" Akane butted in dryly. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Come on 'kane you know I ain't never flirted with her. She's the one who always tackles me in the bear hug of hers," he replied with irritation clear in his voice.

"Ah" Sasami tried to speak but was cut off by Akane's reply.

"Well she wouldn't be chasing you if you weren't encouraging her?" It was a valid point, most girls would act that way if encouraged… but Ranma's fiancées weren't most girls.

"Excuse m-" Sasami tried a little louder but was cut off by Ranma.

"Look lame brain I never wanted her to be my fiancée," than stuck out his tongue. "But if I had a choice I'd pick her over a tomboy, biddy!" Sasami remained silent, figuring it'd be best to wait it out… much like Ryoko and Ayeka's fights. Though it gave her the chance to see a girl about the same age as Akane and Ranma stick her head out the door of the restaurant. She had purple hair and bright brown eyes. Her face turned from puzzlement to elation when she saw them standing there.

"You jerk!" Akane shouted. But before she could even clench a fist a purple haired girl jumped clear across the street and grabbed hold of Ranma in a vice-like grip. He screamed out in pain as his injured shoulder was caught in the strong grip of the amazon. Ignoring the screams she launched into her normal triad.

"Airen! You come take Shampoo on date yes?" Shampoo glanced to her left to she a perplexed young girl and a very angry Akane. "What pervert girl doing here on Shampoo's date?" she stated with a frown. The youngest Tendo could not suppress the slight twitch forming his her left eye. 

"Don't you a have a delivery to do or something?" she asked in a strained voice. Shampoo was about to send an insult back when a harsh voice came from inside the restaurant. 

"Shampoo, your needed inside. You can play with son in law some other time!" There was an instant where it looked like the bubbly girl almost glared at the store front. Though the moment was over in an instant and replaced by a thousand watt smile. 

"Yes, great-grandmother," she replied in her usual perky voice. "Come back soon airen, can no wait see you again," she said sweetly fluttering her eyes a bit. Her mood dropped to frigid as she turned to akane. "Violent girl…" was the extent of her acknowledgement.

"Shampoo…" Akane countered just as cool. Shampoo than bounded back inside the smile plastered on her face again. Sasami looked very puzzled at what had transpired. * I don't think she even saw me * she thought scratching the side of her head. Ranma and Akane both were relieved to be out of the amazons presence. They sighed in tandem which brought them back to the present. They glanced at each other and it looked like they were going to begin were they left off. Thinking quickly she used fight avoidance technique #1, 'distraction'.

"So Ranma where else are we going? I can't wait to see the rest of Nerima!" She asked excitedly. The pair blinked in surprise, in all the confusion they forgot she was there. * Excellent, now the finisher *. She let lose her secret weapon, a bright smile with a bit of girlish giggling. Ranma caved in instantly and chuckled nervously.

"Right, uh… how 'bout the park next? It's nice out and all…" he trailed off as they started in that direction. Sasami breathed a small sigh of relief, * Mission Accomplished *. Akane cast a suspicious glance to her younger counterpart.

"I wonder…"

* * * * *

Back at the Tendo Dojo the rest of the residents relaxed. Genma and Soun were at their traditional positions by the GO board engaged in an intense battle of wits… and cheats. Kasumi was humming to herself as she cleaned up after dinner, working extra hard since she didn't do any of the cooking. She still felt guilty about it, it was her job the cook and clean, she's just a little girl… Little girls should be out doing other things than chores. * Is that comment about her or you… * a little voice piped up. Her humming abruptly stopped but she continued to clean mechanically out of habit. "Where did that come from?" she puzzled quietly in the solitude of her kitchen, no longer washing or cleaning.

Upstairs Nabiki was on her lap top doing some 'extra-curricular' research. "Train crash… Tokyo… 2 months… Ah ha! Here we go." She pulled up the news article and skimmed though it, "How strange" 

__

Out of the whole wreak the only injury was to one Tenchi Misaki who was found in one of the undamaged cars unconscious. Several witnesses say they were saved by a strange blue energy but experts disregarded their claims as group hysteria. The whole incident is still a mystery and under investigation…

"I'll say it is. I came here to get some answers and only got more questions, but at least I know where this Tenchi guy is being held for treatment. Saint Flonne General just outside of Tokyo. He lives at a shrine in Okinawa with his Father and Grandfather… huh?! They don't even mention any of those girl Sasami talked about. Hmmm…"

To be continued

A/N- Haha and they said I couldn't do it! (They being the voices in my head). I managed to squeak out another part of SSD from my jumbled imagination. Sorry it took so long. Heh but I hope you like it anyway. And just for those who may not have noticed the hospital is a throw back to Disgaea: Hour of Darkness a strategy RPG I fell in love with and am obsessing over. Anyway until next time (Which is hopefully soon). Je Ne!


	5. The Tour Part 2

**Stranger, Sister, Daughter**

By Ryoga's best friend

Part 5

-The following is mostly from Akane's Veiw and then later switchs back to Sasami's-  
_Thoughts_

It was late evening at this point, friendly chatter could be heard coming from Ucchan's restaurant. Inside was sparely populated, The owner chatting with her fiancee/best friend. One of his other prospective fiancee's to his left and young girl to his left. This was the last stop of Ranma Saotome's tour of Nerima. Ukyo was glad, any excuse to spend time with her Ranma was welcomed, and she'd taken a liking to the cheerful little girl as well. Akane on the other hand was a little out of sorts passing glances to the smiling girl. _I must have been seeing things…_ she tried to tell herself but her gut was still twisting a little with uncertainty.

_**Flashback**_

On the way to Ucchans

Akane stood a little ways back chastising herself for getting so jealous of little Sasami, it was very shallow of her. She looked up to the smiling pair, gaining a slight smile of her own. _She really brings a different side of him out, who'd have thought he was so good with kids._ The youngest Tendo thought to herself with a little chuckle. _It's kind of cute._ The moonlight came out from behind the clouds shining down brightly to the trio as they walked alongside the drainage canal. She glanced to the murky water and almost choked. In the water below she saw a women, stunningly beautiful dressed in exotic robes, two dots on her forehead and a soft smile on her lips. This image took the place of the Sasami, Ranma looked to be holding hands with nothing. Akane stumbled a little grabbing the fence causing the other two to turn toward her.

"What's wrong 'kane? You've been quiet." Ranma said confused. Akane almost brought her hand up to point but the image was gone when she looked back Sasami was in her rightful place hold his hand. She looked back up and to the pair, Ranma not understanding but Sasami looked a little concerned.

"I-It's nothing…" Akane said softly breaking eye contact from the blue hared girl. After a short moment the young girl tugged on Ranma to get his attention.

"Ranma, let's hurry to your friend's place. I'm getting a little hungry." She said eliciting a chuckle from the martial artist.

"All right Kiddo we'll get there soon." He said trotting off, Akane looked at the water a moment longer before jogging to catch up. The moon going back behind the clouds…

_**End Flashback**_

Akane poke her Okonomiyaki with her chopsticks, _My mind must have been playing tricks on me… but if it wasn't. _she glanced back to the girl as she giggled. _If it wasn't then what is she?_ She blinked as she noticed Ukyo waving a spatula in front of her eyes.

"Yo Akane, you okay? Your Zoning out." The cook said with a slight note of concern. She had a tentative friendship with the young Tendo, it probably could be more if they weren't vying for the same man. Akane gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, been thinking too much today. I blame the English quiz." She lied causing the cook to nod.

"Yeah that one was a killer. Ugh, sometimes that brat of a teacher really gets me." she grumbled shaking her head. "But not much that can be done when it's over. Just have to put it aside and not think about it." She said with a slight smirk to which Akane nodded to, the cook then shifted her attention back to her other guests. "Enjoying your meals?"

"Tasty as always Ucchan." Ranma said cheerfully bringing a slight eye twitch to his other fiancee, which twitched again at the cooks familiar response.

"Thanks Ranchan, I aim to please." She said with a wink flipping another Okonomiyaki onto his plate. "What about you sugar?" she asked the young girl who gave a pleased 'Mm' as she finished another bite.

"This is really good!" she said excited, "I've never had Okonomiyaki before. I would love to get the recipe so I could try it myself." She said with a bright smile. The cook smiled back with a raised eyebrow.

"So you like to cook Sasami-chan?"

"Yup! It's a hobby of mine" she said before taking another happy bite.

"Well, If you have the time to come before the lunch rush on the weekend I could show you how. We hardly get anyone before eleven." Ukyo said casually as she expertly worked on her meal. Bouncing a little in the seat the blue hared girl smiled brightly.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah, not at all."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to come by then." Sasami said with a firm nod, Ukyo chuckled a little.

"I'll be sure to set the time aside Sasami-chan." The two exchanged a smile before Ranma brought his presence known now that his plate was clean.

"Hey Ucchan are you going on the field trip thing Hinako was blabbing about next week?" Ukyo smirked.

"Why wouldn't I? I love my shop and all but I really need to take a break. A couple of days off will be nice." Akane gave a slight nod at that statement.

"Mm, it would be nice to get away for a couple of days. No Kuno is always an improvement" she added with a nod getting a laugh from the cook. "What about you Ranma?"

"Nah, Principle Kuno managed to get me written off. He won't let me go, feh." Ranma snorted obviously annoyed. "I'll find something to do."

"Can he really do that?" Akane said blinking in surprise, this was the first she'd heard of it.

"Aww I'm sorry to hear that Sugar." Ukyo frowned, she had been looking forward to spending some time with him. Always her luck.

"Apparently so… he may be a loon but he is the principle." Ranma grumbled. But he gained a smirk back, "Don't worry though I'll think of something to keep things interesting.

"It always gets _interesting_ with you around, whether you try to make it or not." Akane said sticking out her tongue.

"Ah shut up…" he grumbled. Akane only giggling back, Ukyo hiding her own snickers. The three classmates chatted a little longer into the night, little Sasami listening in with a small smile. But as the saying goes it was late before they knew it and the little girl had fallen asleep in her seat. Giving their good byes to the chef Ranma and Akane started back off to the dojo, the blue hared girl sleeping soundly in his arms. Keeping a companionable silence Akane looked over to Ranma who was giving a small smile to the little girl in his arms as she snuggled closer. It was a really sweet scene, but at the same time the ghostly image of the older woman was entering her mind. Who was this girl really? She tried to put it from her mind as they approached home… it was probably her imagination anyway.

--------

A few more days past as Sasami got used to life around Nerima. Life with the Tendo's wasn't too different than what she was used to on the shrine. Though it was a little calmer and there was far less collateral damage. Ranma was great fun to hang around with and would make time to spend time with her, the same could be said for the oldest daughter Kasumi. Sasami had been doing what she could to help her out around the house and she accepted it gratefully.

Her Original assessment of Akane had been overturned, the youngest girl was definitely a good person but she tended to tip toe around her. She'd been like that since there night out. The middle Tendo Nabiki hardly spared her a glance, she seemed to be wrapped up in some project, Kasumi had assured her that happened from time to time. Much could be said for Ranma's rather boisterous fiancees of Shampoo and Kodachi, both tended to be quite loud and destructive. Their personalities striking far too close to Ryoko and her sister for her preference… at least Ukyo was nice. The cook often made an effort to talk to her and of the three was the only one that would talk to her while Ranma was around. Overall it was mostly an improvement… save for all the free time.

It had been a productive day working with Kasumi, so productive in fact they actually finished the standard chores early. The eldest Tendo seemed to be the most confused at what to do, she'd never had free time this early in the morning. "Oh dear. Even if I started dinner now it would be cold by the time everyone got home." She muttered confused. "Thank you Sasami-chan, I've never finished this early… It has been such a long time since I've gotten to go to the library." She said softly. The littler girl scratched her head.

"yeah… um, Your welcome Kasumi-nee-chan." The former princess said looking out the window. It was a nice day for sure. "I think I might go on a little walk around town."

"Mm, well be careful. Don't come bat too late okay?"

"Hai!" the little girl ran upstairs to change into some cleaner clothes. Coming down a few moments later in jeans and one of her pink T-shirts, a sweater tied around her waist in case she got cold. "Bye, I'll back soon." She said getting her shoes at the door and scurrying out to the call of.

"Have fun."

It was a little past noon from what she could tell, it was moderately busy but with most of the crazy martial artists in school it was a lot calmer. She strolled along the drainage canal as she had several times with Ranma. On path with the usual school route the teens would take but some noises caught her ears that drew her from the path. She stood outside a chain linked fence with an unreadable expression. On the other side a good amount of kids were sitting about in uniform eating their bentos and chatting happily. She griped the fence tightly and let out a sigh as she watched to girls her ages whisper and giggle. "School…" she said softly almost longingly. It was one earth custom she had always wanted to do… even back on Jurai she got all private tutors, there were never any kids her age around. The only friends she had was her family and the trees. She let out another soft sigh as a shadow fell over her. She looked up cautiously to see a stern looking women in a suit. "Um… Hello?"

"Hello… You know if your going to skip class at least have the decency to do it at home." The woman said sarcastically. Sasami blinked.

"What? But, I don't go to school." She tried to argue but was cut off.

"Don't give me that, what's you name girl?"

"…Sasami" she replied cautiously, a strong hand clamping onto her shoulder.

"Your Family Name."

"I, well..." she hesitated not sure if admitting being a ronin would be a good idea.

"Well!: The woman said firmly causing the girl to panic.

"Um, S-Saotome..." she said the first name that came to mind.

"Well Miss Saotome we have a place from trouble makers like you, come along." She said dragging the bewildered girl toward the school.

"I, But. Your making a mistake!" the girl protested as she was dragged inside.

To be continued…

AN- Ha Ha! I have returned… until my new computer gets fixed I had to go back to my old, empty computer. But I finally managed to write something to put up. I know people have been waiting for this story to update for ages, I never forgot it but it took me forever to free my writer's block from this plot. It's not perfect but it moves the story along. But in relooking at this story I realize that the title no longer fits my aim for this story, I may change the title sometime in the near future… and f I have my say I will be updating this again. At the very least quicker then I did last time (a nice easy goal to aim for). I want to thank everyone who kept this on alert, favorites, and C2s over the years. It means a lot to me.


End file.
